roblox_snow_ball_fighting_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Items Items in-game can be bought with either gold or ROBUX. All the items avaible can be found withing Frosty's cabin and the small yard next to it. Frost offers a short description on each item and sells it to you for a price. What does he even do with all those coins? "Welcome to my shop! :). Walk up to an item to view it! We have plenty of options. Some items require ROBUX, while others require Gold! Gold Items Pile O' Snowballs [ 500 Gold ] Currently the cheapest item you can purchase with coins, the Pile O' Snowballs is a plate of 10 snowballs that can be placed down for anyone to use. When holding the Pile O' Snowballs, a green silhouette of the plate will appear. Simple place to plate down and you will be able to use it. The items has a 60 second cooldown. "A pre-made pile of snowballs on a saucer! How convenient!" "The Saucer can be placed for a free 10 snowballs for you or your team! Scooper [ 1,000 Gold ] As said by the name, the Scooper scoops up snowballs to be used for you and your team. If you don't have any snowballs in your hands, the first scoop with the Scooper will automatically be picked up. The second snowball must be picked up manually. Unlike creating a snowball with your hands, the scooper allows you to move while creating snowballs. You can use the scooper with the F key or by simply clicking. "Makes snowballs quickly." "A popular choice! The scooper! Holding down left click creates snowballs quickly! This gives you the speed advantage over other players! Scoop an arsenal at your feet while they scurry with their hands!" Evasion [ 1,000 Gold ] Evasion is a ability that can be purchased and equipped forever. This ability lets you roll out of the way of incoming snowballs by using the V key. Note that evasion will not make you invincible while rolling, instead, it makes you a smaller and harder target to hit. Evasion has a 3 second cooldown and can be used for how many times you want! "Roll out of the way of attacks!" "Evasion is an ability that lets you roll out of the way of attacks!" Snow Cover [ 2,000 Gold ] The Snow Cover is a deployable wall of snow that will protect you from 350 points of damage (7 Snowballs). Make sure to crouch down or else a snowball may hit you in the face! The Snow Cover will only protect your front, so watch the flanks! "350 Health Deployable Cover" "The Snow Cover is a protective snow wall with 350 health!" Shovel [ 3,000 Gold ] The Shovel is, you guessed it, a shovel that you can use to scoop up snow and throw it in an arc at your enemies. Although the snow thrown from the shovel is less damaging then a regular snowball, it is split into 11 small lumps that each deal 20 damage. The Shovel is most effective up close and is capable of one-hit kills. The Shovel will only throw the snowballs if you hold left click until the head of the shovel is behind you. Releasing too early will cancel the throw. "Scoops snow to throw toward opponents." "Bad at aiming? Try the shovel! Holding down left click scoops snow. Releasing left click releases a deadly flurry on your opponents! The snow is not as quick or damaging as a snowball, but you can hit more of your friends at once!" Snow Fort [ 3,000 Gold ] The more powerful and expensive version of the Snow Cover, the Snow Fort is a 750 health deployable wall that spans all around the center. The Snow Fort can block a total of 15 snow balls and protects much more of your body then the Snow Cover. Make sure to crouch down or else a snowball might make its home on your face! "750 Health Deployable Fort" "The Snow Fort is a strong protective cover with 750 health!" Strong Arm [ 5,000 Gold ] The Strong Arm is an equipable ability that will increase the throw strength of your snowballs. Strong Arm will essentially double the power of your arm as you throw snowballs. Having this ability equipped will not make charging a snowball longer, nor will it make the charge arrow longer. To know if the effect is working, look on the right side of your screen. An arm symbol should appear. If not, make sure that the ability is equipped in your backpack. "Increase your throw power!" "Strong Arm increases your charged throw power from 200 to 300!" Catapult [ 11,000 Gold ] The Catapult is one of deployable items that chucks snowballs at the enemy. The catapult has a 10 second reload and can only be used by the owner. A giant snowball will be at the head of the catapult when it is ready to fire. You can aim the snowball by pushing the catapult left or right and pulling back the thread for more height. When the giant snowball lands, it splits into multiple deadly chunks of snow. If the snowball doesn't kill you, the chunks might! You are immobile while releasing the snowball. "Hurl massive snow balls at your enemies!" "The catapult launches a massive snow ball toward opponents! This is very useful for destroying cover. This has a 10 second reload." SlingShot [ 11,000 Gold ] The SlingShot is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Having the most power out of any other tool, the slingshot is able to deliver swift and direct one-shot kills. A good aim is needed to really bring out the SlingShot's true potential in the battlefield, since unlike the Catapult, the Slingshot requires a much more direct shot. "Launch a one-hit kill snowball!" "The SlingShot is perfect for taking out single targets. This is a deadly weapon that fires with more power than any other item." Snow Cannon [ 15,000 Gold ] The most expensive item that can be bought with coins, the Snow Cannon is a deployable machine gun that rapidly spits out snowball after snowball at the enemy. The Snow Cannon can hold up to 20 snowballs and each snowball reloaded into the Snow Cannon counts as 2. A total of 10 snowballs is needed to fully reload the Snow Cannon. A good item to pair with the Snow Cannon is the Pile O' Snowballs, the cheapest item in the game. You are immobile while using the Snow Cannon. "Holds up to 20 snowballs." "The Snow Cannon is a powerful snowball shooter that holds up to 20 snowballs! You are your friends can reload it at any time!" ROBUX Items Yellow Snow [ 25 ROBUX ] The Yellow Snow gamepass, which is by far the cheapest gamepass there is to the game, converts all your white, fluffy snowballs into yellow, icky ones. This gamepass is purely cosmetic and will not change the amount of damage your snowballs do. "Gross!" "Yellow Snow will turn your snowballs yellow! Gross!" Double Gold [ 65 ROBUX ] Double Gold, where the name speaks for itself, doubles the amount of gold you earn from matches. For the price, it is very useful for grinding gold to purchase items to add to your arsenal. "Double the gold you earn!" "Double Gold will double the gold you get from matches! This will allow you to get some of the best items much more quickly!" Crazy Ragdolls [ 250 ROBUX ] The Crazy Ragdolls is an ability that will send players flying when you kill them with a snowball. Useful, maybe not, but it sure is funny to see them fly. "Send your opponents flying!" "Crazy Ragdolls doubles your ragdoll force when you kill someone!" Giant Snowball [ 300 ROBUX ] The giant snowball, not as big as the one in the catapult, is a bigger version of the regular snowball that you hold above your head. There is a 10 second cooldown for the Giant Snowball. Releasing the Giant Snowball will cause it to split into multiple chunks of damaging snow. The Giant Snowball does 80 damage. While holding the Giant Snowball, you can not throw regular snowballs until you release it. "Do you even lift bro?" "The Giant Snowball is a giant snowball that moves slow but does a whopping 80 damage! This item has a 10 second cooldown." Blaster [ 500 ROBUX ] The most expensive item in the game and for good reason at that. The Blaster is like an upgraded arm, allowing you to shoot faster and hold an extra snowball in your hands. The Blaster makes a shooting sound when shot. "Loads and fires snowballs." "The blaster is a powerful snowball shooter. It is held in one arm an loads up to three snowballs. This shoots much faster than you can throw with your hands!"